


A Good Match

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Plot What Plot, Tok'ra, simulated non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the rest of SG-1 are visiting the Tok'ra, in order to train for a mission. Martouf/Lantash finds Sam in the training room, working off some stress - together they discover a better solution. Written for Kink_Bingo. Prompt: Bondage (held down)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Match

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: Takes place sometime late third season, perhaps. Not that it matters.  
> WARNINGS: light bondage, sex, simulated non-con
> 
> * denotes internal host/symbiote communication

Martouf/Lantash were returning to their quarters when they heard sounds from the training hall.

*Someone is certainly active at a late hour.* Lantash remarked, a little surprised.

*Perhaps one of the members of SG-1?* Martouf suggested.

It was shortly after midnight, and he had finally handed in their report of the mission they had returned from several hours earlier. It had been a hard and dangerous mission and he was happy to put it behind him.

Martouf and Lantash had accompanied SG-1 to the planet Sartak. Originally the mission was intended to be mostly archaeological, with the Tok'ra assisting with translating Goa'uld texts that had been discovered there. However, they had not been there long before they discovered it had been taken over by the Goa'uld Olokun. SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash had only barely managed to escape from the Jaffa there without losing anyone.

They had, however, happened upon intelligence which showed that Olokun had built a facility there, used to train a special kind of highly skilled Goa'uld assassins - who seemed to be destined to use for infiltration both on the Tau'ri and other human worlds where the SG teams might meet them.

That could not be allowed to happen, and someone had to be sent back there, in order to blow up the facility. SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash had all volunteered to carry out this dangerous mission, and they would be returning in a week. One week to train for what could easily be the fight of their lives.

Martouf and Lantash allowed their curiosity to win and decided to see who it was that was exercising at this late hour, and entered the room without being noticed.

The hall was large, much of the floor covered with mats to protect people from injuries during exercise and combat-training. At the far end stood one person, energetically pounding away at a punching bag.

Martouf smiled as he immediately recognized Sam. He gazed appreciatively at her body. She was only wearing shorts and a tank top, so he took the opportunity to admire her forms.

*She certainly has a... _luscious_ body...*

*That she does, Martouf...and have you noticed her ass? The way the muscles in it move when she is pounding away at that bag?* Lantash noted distractedly. *I would _love_ to...*

Their internal conversation was interrupted when Sam suddenly turned to see them, sensing she was not alone anymore. Martouf got a guilty expression, causing Sam to wonder how long he had been standing there - and whether he had been ogling her.

"Martouf. I didn't hear you come in! How long have you been here?"

"Uh...not long. I heard some noise, and decided to check it out. It's quite late."

Sam looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing anyone...I just needed to work off some steam before I could sleep."

"Don't worry. This place is some distance away from the personal quarters, and they are well insulated against noise."

"Without doors?" Sam could not stop herself from saying.

"Even so...because of the architecture of the tunnels. Samantha...you really should sleep. The next week's training lessons will be hard."

"I _know_...and I will. Soon. Don't worry about me."

Martouf nodded. "What is causing you concern?"

"Nothing." Sam said, making it clear she did not want to discuss this subject further.

"'Nothing' hardly seems an adequate explanation for the agitation I observed when I entered."

"Okay, _fine_. I'm 'concerned' that you're esteemed Council don't seem to think we mere humans can handle this mission!"

"They _did_ agree to it..."

"Yes - but only after insisting we complete a crash course ob Tok'ra combat techniques! As if we didn't have enough training already! We're _used_ to fighting. Most Tok'ra aren't!" Sam exclaimed, angrily.

"That is not exactly true, many of us get quite a lot of experience fighting. However, that is irrelevant. It is not that we don't trust your abilities."

"Then what?" Sam demanded.

"Samantha...you will not be fighting humans. You will face highly trained Goa'uld. They will be faster, stronger, more agile...except maybe for Teal'c, none of you would normally have any chance against them in hand-to-hand combat."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I have level three advanced hand-to-hand training. I'll be happy to show you I'm as good a fighter as a Goa'uld - or a Tok'ra. If you dare."

Martouf raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

"Yes...and I realise that when I've beaten you, you'll probably just say those Goa'uld assassins are way way better trained than you, but...what do you say?" She looked at him with a defiant expression.

Martouf was quiet for a moment, not doubt conferring with Lantash.

"We accept." He said, a strange glint in his eyes.

"You wanna go change, or will you fight me in _that_?" Sam nodded at the loose pants and shirt Martouf was wearing.

"It is my sleepwear, but it will do just fine."

She gave him a surprised look. "Sleepwear? Why are you walking around in that?"

"I had already prepared to go to bed, and merely needed to hand in my report. I realise it is different on your world, but among the Tok'ra there would be no need to change, just to complete such a small task."

Sam shrugged. "Okay..." She quickly changed her posture, preparing herself. "Ready?"

"Certainly."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't." He smiled.

Sam quickly lounged at him, trying to catch him unprepared and wipe that self-assured smile off his face.

He twisted just enough to make her miss him by an inch, then made a grab for her arm.

She spun around, freeing herself and dropping to the ground as she kicked at his legs, trying - and failing - to trip him, as he jumped back.

Sam was back up on her feet before Martouf had time to catch her.

She circled, him, striking at him, trying to find a breach in his defenses. Each time he moved marginally, avoiding her blows easily, but without making any aggressive moves himself.

" _Fight_ , dammit! Don't just defend yourself - or are you afraid?" Sam tried to goad him into attacking and perhaps making an error in his haste.

His eyes flashed. "That tactic has not worked in 500 years." Lantash quipped, then gave back control to Martouf.

He smiled wryly, sidestepped another attack from Sam, then suddenly swirled around and gripped her arm, twisting it around and up before using it to pull her to the ground.

Dazed, Sam found herself flat on the back, with Martouf partially pinning her down. Twisting, she got free and rolled aside, but Martouf caught her from behind with a strangle-hold before she had time to get up.

She stepped hard on his foot behind her and the pain made him loosen his hold marginally. This gave Sam the opportunity to throw him over the shoulder and she quickly straddled him, grabbing hold of his arms.

"Who is the best fighter now?" Sam cooed triumphantly at him.

Martouf smiled. "I underestimated you. However..."

Looking into her eyes, he calmly lifted his right hand free of the floor, and despite Sam's frantic struggle, moved it to her right wrist, grabbing hold of it and gently applied pressure with the thumb against the nerve, gradually increasing the pressure until Sam had to let go.

He then twisted her arm around, applying pressure to her elbow until she was forced over on her stomach, Martouf rolling over and straddling her hips. He quickly grabbed hold of both her wrists, holding her hands down.

Sam tried to fight him off, but he then used his legs to lock her's in place. He leaned in close to her ear and spoke in a low, playful voice.

"Do you surrender? Or do you wish to fight Lantash as well? I willingly admit he is more talented than I."

Sam squirmed under him, trying one more time to fight him, then had to admit defeat. "I...surrender." She said, through her teeth. Why did he have to sound so triumphant? And why did she react to his strong body holding her down with sudden feelings of arousal?

"You have no reason to be ashamed. You're a strong and skilled fighter - it is merely that as a Tok'ra, I am both stronger and faster."

"No need to rub it in...I got it." Sam grumbled.

Martouf grinned and lifted himself up from her a little, allowing her to turn under him. She suddenly bucked against him, trying to catch him by surprise and throw him off.

He pressed her down again, pulling her hands over her head and holding both in place with one of his, using his free hand to casually touch her side, just along her ribs.

"Naughty...but a nice try. However, I was prepared for that...perhaps we should see how well a Tau'ri can stand up to the infamous Tok'ra tickle torture..." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a naughty smile. 

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes. "I said I surrendered...now let go of me!"

"Why should I let you go, when I have you caught in such an... _interesting_...position?" He looked at her with laughter - and open desire - in his eyes.

Sam inhaled sharply at his expression and felt herself get even more turned on. She tried telling herself it was wrong to react like this, but for once she decided to throw caution away and stop controlling her feelings the whole time. She was tired of always being the proper, correct Carter. Besides, it was unlikely anyone would see them... Feeling naughty, she looked into his eyes, then rotated her hips as much as she was able under him, grinding against him.

Martouf made a half-strangled cry, and suddenly his eyes flashed as Lantash took control.

"Samantha? Are you sure about this?" He asked, his voice hoarse with desire. He wanted her very much, but needed to know she was willing to play this game.

"Yes..." She swallowed, looking up into his intense grey-blue eyes. "Very sure..."

Lantash nodded slowly, smiling mischievously and holding her gaze. He did not let go of her wrists, but moved the hand that had been touching her side to the nearest of her breasts, beginning to squeeze it gently.

Sam gasped and closed her eyes as Lantash's fingers fondled her breast, kneading it, rubbing and  gently pinching the hardening point of her nipple through her shirt.

He moved over her, pressing his body towards her, thrusting against her pelvis. She felt him hardening, the soft material of his pants hiding nothing.

His left hand moved to her other breast, but still his right held both of hers over her head. She squirmed a little against him, trying playfully to free her hands. He tightened the grip around her wrists and looked into her eyes with an expression equal parts mirth and lust. Before she could say anything he captured her lips with his, kissing her. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, ran his tongue over her lips, then pressed it against them.

She opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers. The kiss grew more passionate until they had to break off for air. She looked at him, feeling a little light-headed and dizzy from the intensity of the kiss.

Sam thrust up against him, shamelessly rubbing herself against his hardness, suddenly feeling as if she was on fire for him. She was frustrated she could not do much except receive and enjoy, but it was turning her on more than she had imagined.

Lantash groaned and kissed her again, his hand moving from her breast, over her stomach, down between her legs. He touched her there, feeling the moisture of her arousal begin to seep through her clothes. He pressed harder, rubbing his fingers against her, drawing a whimper from her.

"So...you obviously...want me...my Samantha..." Lantash said, his words interrupted by kisses. His hand found the closure of her shorts, opening them and pushing them down.

Sam wriggled, trying to help get out of her clothing, and Lantash moved so she could use her legs to get the shorts off completely. He removed her panties as well, before lying down on her again, giving control to Martouf.

He smiled at Sam and kissed her, before lovingly touching her breasts. Deciding he needed to feel them directly, and not through her shirt, he bunched the material up. Faced with her bra, he was confused for a moment, then simply pushed it up so he had access to one of her breasts at least. He lowered his mouth to it and began kissing it, licking it, sucking at the nipple until he was satisfied it could get no harder. Sam moaned under him, and her whimpering grew in intensity when he began stroking her between her legs.

Sam gasped as his fingers grazed her clit, then circled it, stroking it gently. She bucked against his fingers, wanting, _needing_ more contact. Needing to feel him inside her. She was shaking with frustration, desperate to touch him, to run her hands over his skin.

Martouf did not let go of her hands, though, and she felt slightly embarrassed over how incredibly turned on she was by the fact. She was, however, much too horny to care about that for long.

She moaned again as he dipped first one, then two fingers inside her.

"My sweet Samantha...so wet and ready..." He gave her another kiss before he bowed his head and allowed Lantash fore.

He continued where Martouf had let up, slowly pleasuring her, moving a little faster, rubbing a little harder, then allowing her to cool down.

Sam felt as if she was slowly going crazy. Why was he not letting her come? Why did he not pull off his pants and take her? She needed to feel him trust into her!

"Lantash... _please_... I need to..." She whimpered.

He would not be able to wait much longer, and Martouf was telling him in no uncertain terms to get naked and ram their shaft inside her - _now_! 

Lantash swallowed. "Soon, my Samantha. Very soon..."

He returned to licking the breast Martouf had freed from Sam's bra earlier, but wanted access to both. He pulled at the bra, succeeding in freeing Sam's other breast. He gave the nipple several flicks with his tongue, while still trying to find the opening of the bra, wanting nothing to restrain his access.

"Clasp...on the back..." Sam stammered.

Lantash smirked. "Since my sweet little Tau'ri captive seems to _want_ me to ravish her, perhaps I should release her and let her undress on her own."

"Um..." Sam blushed. "Perhaps...you better not...I might try to get away..."

"We can't have that!" Lantash grinned, then sobered, getting back in the role he was playing, adding a half-threatening, half-playful tone to his voice. "Turn over..." He tightened his grip on her wrists.

Sam rolled partly onto her side, as Lantash lifted himself up a little, giving her the space to turn. He quickly got the bra open and pulled it up over her head, to where her shirt was bunched up. Rising up over her a little and letting go of her hands for a moment, he pushed her clothes off her completely, then grabbed her wrists again and spent a moment just admiring her body.

"Beautiful..." He swallowed, using his free hand to fondle one of her breasts, again marveling at the softness of her skin, enjoying the feeling of her nipple as it hardened further against his fingers. He leaned in and took the nipple in his mouth, sucking it, flicking his tongue over it again, making Sam gasp and wriggle.

His eyes flashed and he suddenly pushed her over on her stomach, laying down on her. Licking from her neck to her ear, he suckled lightly on the tip, then kissed his way back to her neck, nibbling gently on it. Lantash slid a hand down her back, up her side, raising himself a little so he could get a hand under Sam and cup a breast. He fondled it, then caressed her down the side, before returning to the place between her legs, focusing on stimulating the sensitive nub there, which made Sam squirm and grind against his fingers.

" _Lantash_...please!"

"Please...what?" He whispered near her ear, enjoying the game.

"I want you... _need_ you...now!" Sam begged, beyond caring about her dignity. "Please _fuck me_!"

Lantash quickly loosened the cord keeping his pants up and kicked them off, before he pulled his shirt off and threw it, not caring where it might land. He spread her labia, then plunged into her, sinking deeply.

Sam was very tight, but very wet, and they both gasped from the sensation. He began thrusting into her, Sam bucking against him, trying to move in rhythm with him. He kneaded her ass, before sliding his hand to her hip, then down under her, finding her clit again, pleasuring her relentlessly.

He was quickly losing himself in the feeling of her, forgetting all but the pleasure of her pussy as it gripped his cock every time he thrusted into her. He increased his speed, pounding into her. Sam moan and began trashing under him as she came, crying out his and Martouf's names. Lantash gasped from the extra stimulation from Sam convulsing around his shaft, and his eyes flashed briefly before he squeezed them shut and rammed into her one more time, shuddering against her and muttering something in Goa'uld as he spilled his seed inside her.

Collapsing on top of her and breathing heavily, he let go of her wrists. When he had recovered some he rolled off her and pulled her to him, kissing her.

"Samantha...?"

"Mmmm?" Sam opened her eyes and smiled at him, returning the kiss. She threw her arms around him and hugged him to her, then kissed him again. After a moment she felt a subtle change as control passed between Lantash and Martouf.

"Am I to take this to mean you approve of what I did?" Martouf said, smiling.

"Yes...very much." Sam blushed a little, but did not look away.

"Then perhaps you will join Lantash and me in our quarters? I have some ideas..." His eyes twinkled.

Sam gave him a small swat, but she smiled happily. "I would like that." She kissed him, before they got up and collected their clothing. She had a feeling this might mean they would not be as rested tomorrow as Martouf had intended them to be, but right now she did not care.


End file.
